Ash's Old World
by JazzHandsxxx
Summary: When the Courier wakes up in a strange new world Team RWBY must help her adjust to this amazing new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I posted this yesterday but I was unhappy with it so I'v rewritten it to what I think is a better story. I hope you enjoy it**

Ash also known as Courier Six but even better known as the NCR's most wanted ever since the battle of Hoover Dam has self exiled herself to the Big Mountain. "What do you mean I can't go there?" Ash said to the floating brain known as Dr. Mobius.

"It's untested" Mobius said floating around his disorganized lab.

"It could give me a new start" Ash said almost pleading.

"I can't just let you use it, it could kill you and everything in Big Mountain" Mobius said.

"I'm using it" Ash said walking out of the lab.

The object in question was the teleporter that was located in the basement of the forbidden zone. While they have developed a teleporter it was only used to teleport to fixed position and that position being the Mojave drive-in. Ash needed to leave NCR territory all together and she sure as hell wasn't going though Legion territory so this was her only hope. To use experimental teleporter to go to the east coast and make a new life.

Walking out of the lab and towards the elevator Ash selected the basement level after checking her gear. Her Elite Riot gear and helmet, the All American, dual Desert Eagles,Anti-material rifle and her trusty Ka-bar. When she reached the basement she was sit with one of the worst smells Ash has ever smelled. Walking through the room she noticed claw marks all across the wall and skeletons littering the floor all with what looked like they were torn in half. Hearing a growl from the back of the room snapping Ash out of her thoughts she drew one of her pistols and aimed at where the sound was from. Slowing emerging from the shadows was some werewolf like thing from some old pre-war movie, noticing its stance and the fur on its body Ash could tell it has gone insane from the two hundred years of being locked in the basement. The creature charged Ash but before it could even reach half way Ash fired at the beast with the aid of VATS from her Pip-boy 2500 to the thing's eyes blowing its head open in one shot.

"The fuck was that?" Ash said to no one in particular.

Walking over to the werewolf's corpse Ash could tell it wasn't a human mutation from the FEV or radiation but it may be a Deathclaw or something like that. Deciding that wherever this thing was from was a better option then the Mojave Ash walked over to the console that was next to what looked like to was the teleporter and booted it up. Power wasn't a problem since the Big Mountain had an unlimited supply of power but that the condition of the tech was a problem from time to time but strangely enough this console was in nearly perfect condition.

After a few seconds of inputting the codes she had taken from Mobius during their last conversation Ash was greeted with the sound of the teleporter booting up.

"Please place item in the teleporter" A female voice said from one of the speakers that were found throughout the room.

"No time like the present" Ash said as she activated the countdown on the console and ran over to the teleporter and stood in the yellow circle waiting for the countdown to end. As the countdown ended Ash started to feel very tired and dizzy and soon her vision went black.

_/_/

"Do we have to be out here" Weiss said to Ruby who decided that the two girls needed to bond.

"We do need to be here, Ozpin said that if we clear out this pack of Beowulf's we'll get some extra credit" Ruby said skipping ahead of Weiss. They've been in the Emerald forest for about an hour looking for a pack of Beowulf's that's been causing trouble in the area.

"Can't we do this tomorrow I mean it is 2 in the mourni-" Weiss went to say but was cut off a very loud exposition followed by a huge light that was emitting from the clearing to their right.

"Come on lets check this out" Ruby said taking Crescent Rose out and running off.

"You Dolt!" Weiss said running after Ruby.

Stopping as soon as she reached the clearing Ruby found what looked like a fight. with Beowulf's lying dead on the ground most of them burnt from what Ruby guessed was the explosion and a crater in the center of the now dead pack. Running over to the creator Ruby saw that someone was lying in it wearing some mean looking combat gear and covered in what looked like soot.

"Whoa" Ruby said running over to the person.

"Ruby stay away from him, He might be dangerous!" Weiss said standing behind Ruby at the top of the crater.

"He might be hurt" Ruby called back now reaching for this person's helmet to see if he was okay. Taking off the helmet revealing a young looking women around 24-25 with ash colored hair that she wore in a ponytail and a scar that ran across the right side of her head.

"Also it's a she" Ruby called back to Weiss who was now standing next to her.

"She may be hurt we need to get her back to Beacon" Ruby said trying to pick this woman up unsuccessfully.

"Can you not just stand there and help me?" Ruby asked the white haired girl standing next to her.

"Fine…" Weiss said walking over to Ruby and helping her pick this woman up.

_/_/

"She doesn't have a heartbeat" The Doctor said to two girls who had just brought in someone in full combat gear.

"But she's still alive?" Weiss asked the doctor confused.

"Yes we ran some X-rays on her and we discovered something." The Doctor said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"She doesn't have a heart, spine and here's the kicker brain" The Doctor said looking through the window towards this mysterious patient.

"What?!" the girls yelled in almost perfect unison.

"I know it doesn't make any sense but here it is" The Doctor said showing the girls the x-rays.

"But she has an Aura right" Ruby asked.

"She didn't have one when you brought her in but we unlocked it thinking that it will wake her up but to no success." The Doctor said.

"Doctor she's waking up" a nurse said running out of the room.

"Alright I'll go ask her some questions so please stay here" The Doctor said.

"That won't be necessary" Ozpin said walking up to the group.

"Headmaster. Please go on in" the Doctor said.

_/_/

Ash woke staring at a grey ceiling she went to rub her eyes but found that she was in restraints.

"Sorry about those but you can't be too careful can you?" Ozpin said walking into the room.

"Professor Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon and you are?" he said taking a seat next to her bed.

"Ash Rockatansky" She said then mentally kicking herself for using her real name.

"Well Ash would you like to explain as to why you don't have a heart, spine and brain?" Ozpin said leaning forward.

"I may have had them taken out of me against my will" Ash said.

"And yet you have a conscience" Ozpin said taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"I don't know how it works, I may have killed the motherfuckers that did it" Ash said.

"That so?" Ozpin said.

"Where am I by the way?" Ash said.

"Your at Beacon"

"Where's that?"

"In the City of Vale"

"Keep going"

"On the content of Vytle"

"So I'm not in America then?"

"On the Planet of Remnant"

"You mean Earth?"

"You're not from this planet are you?" Ozpin said realizing that this woman had no idea about anything.

"What?" Ash said slightly shocked.

"It makes sense" Ozpin said.

"Does it?" Ash said who was starting to freak out, she didn't know why but this man had something about him that made him seem believable.

"Almost" Ozpin said seating back in his chair.

"Then it worked" Ash said after composing herself.

"What did?"

"I may or may not have been an outlaw where I'm from and I used this Teleport me to the other side of the country to start a new life. But this is better a whole new world one that isn't a complete cluster fuck" Ash said with a smile on her face.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Ozpin said.

"Sure, it's not like I plan on going back" Ash said.

She then spent the next two hours telling Ozpin about her old world. From the Great War to the NCR/Legion war all the way to the reason she was labeled a terrorist.

 **So Ash's states are:**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Perception: 6**

 **Endurance: 7**

 **Charisma: 7**

 **Intelligence: 8**

 **Agility: 8**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Also keep in mind that Ash level 50 so she may seem OP but I need her to be able to keep up with the characters in RWBY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have rewritten the first Chapter so if you have read the old one (Where Ash wakes up at mountain Glenn) I recommend you go back and read the new version.**

"Well you have quite the tale Miss Rockatansky" Ozpin said after Ash finished talking.

"Just Ash" Ash said.

"Very well" Ozpin replied after taking a sip from his coffee.

"So what happens now?" Ash asked realising that she was by no means mentally suitable to be let loose.

"Well it would appear that you have lots of life experience would you say so?" Ozpin said.

"I would…" Ash said not knowing where the headmaster was going with this.

"Then I would like you to teach here, to help train my students." Ozpin said gaining a shocked expression from Ash. True all students a Beacon were ready for combat they were no way near ready for war, something that Ozpin feared that they would soon experience.

"I've trained soldiers before but not students" Ash said confused about the reasoning about Ozpin's proposal. Sure she had trained some soldiers before but that was when she raising an army for Vegas to take on the NCR but this was a school.

"I don't see the problem" Ozpin said authoritatively.

"Those were grown adults these are students" Ash replied slightly afraid of Ozpin's sudden change of tone.

"I fail to see the problem, just do what you think is right and you'll do fine" Ozpin said as he put on a reassuring smile.

"Well I need the details then" Ash said after a minute of silence.

"I'll give you a week to get your bearings then I'll give you the details" Ozpin said as he stood up and walked to the door but stopped just as he reached the door.

"You will be staying with team RWBY until we can get you a proper room" Ozpin said as he turned around to face Ash.

"Ok… where can I find this team RWBY?" Ash asked once again confused.

"Try outside this room" Ozpin said just before he walked out of the room.

"Great another cryptic asshole" Ash said outloud.

"I don't think you should talk about Headmaster Ozpin like that." Someone said from the door scaring Ash who in turn fell out of the bed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have scared you" The person said running over to Ash who was still on the ground.

"No problem kid" Ash said as she sat up to look at this new person.

"Ruby" she said smiling.

"What?" Ash said still confused.

"My name's Ruby" ruby replied.

"Oh… my name's Ash" Ash said slightly put off by the girl's smile, Ash had seen people smile like that before but normally those people were fiends who had just gotten their hands on some Jet.

"So Ozpin said that I need to give you a tour of the school and that you will be staying with us for a week." Ruby said with a hint of excitement.

"Well then lets get started" Ash said standing up but suddenly the world started spinning causing Ash to fall down to only have Ruby catch her.

"Oh I should have told you the doctors unlocked your Aura while you were asleep so you may be a little dizzy. Ruby said as she helped Ash back up.

"Aura?" Ash said as she stood up getting her balance back.

"You don't know what an Aura is?" Ruby asked.

"Can't say I do" Ash replied as she walked over to some clothes that have been left for her.

"You're not from around here are you?" Ruby said.

"Why would you say that?" Ash asked as she put on a jacket over her tank top that the doctors were nice enough to leave on.

"Well for starters I found you out in the middle of the forest wearing some serious combat gear and while you have an Aura it is seriously underdeveloped." Ruby said still smiling.

"You got me" Ash said shrugging.

"Well then the first stop will be the library" Ruby said as she walked to the door.

"Library?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

"What you don't have libraries where you from?" Ruby asked.

"You can we say that" Ash said as she followed Ruby to the door.

"Wow it must be great there" Ruby said sounding genuine.

"It's not" Ash said killing Ruby's mood.

/_/_/_/

"Holy crap this place is huge" Ash said as they walked into the library.

Ash had pretty much said the same thing every time they walked into a new room even the hallways had impressed Ash. Ruby couldn't help but imagine the place Ash was from it had to outside the kingdoms but that didn't exactly narrow it down.

"My team is somewhere in here let's find them and I'll introduce you to them" Ruby said as she started to pick up her pace in excitement.

"Well the let's go find them" Ash said clapping her hands together.

After a couple of minutes Ash was convinced that they were lost she heard someone to her left yell "Ruby you dunce where were you?" causing Ruby to tense you.

"I had to show the new girl around" Ruby said turning to face Weiss.

"Oh… it wouldn't happen to be the person we found in the forest would it?" Weiss asked with a hint of fear on her face.

"It is" Ruby said pointing to Ash who was still looking around.

"Hello my name is Weiss" Weiss said walking up to Ash.

"Hi name's Ash and I'll be your new teacher here soon" Ash said smiling.

"What!?" Ruby and Weiss said in unison, apparently Ozpin had 'forgotten' to mention that last part to Ruby.

"Yeah we were talking and he wants me to help train the students for something" Ash said.

"Something?" Weiss said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah he didn't really tell me anything" Ash said.

"Sounds like Ozpin" Weiss said as she started to walk away.

"Lets introduce you to everyone else" Ruby said as she started to follow Weiss.

"Alright then lead the way." Ash said not knowing were to go. This new world was great a working goverment, clean hospitals and a education system everything Ash wanted for Vegas but that life was behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok so I've been very busy due to all kinds of reasons but most of those are over so I should be able to get some chapters out within the next 2 weeks.**

Ash was many things and not a lot of them were good but when it came to weapons she liked to know everything there was to know and from what she learned from her talk with team RWBY weapons were very different here on Remnant. She had held back the part about her being from another world and everything because that would cause more problems than it was worth. But she was able to learn that this world had all kind of weapons and tech that would make even the Enclave jealous. So that meant the Ash needed an upgrade and fast if she was to even stand a chance against anyone from this world. She had asked if anyone of them knew anything about weapons and she was still trying to figure out if that was a good idea or not Ruby had volunteered to help Ash get a new weapon.

"So what kind of weapon do you want?" Ruby asked even more excited that when she was with her team as her and Ash walked into the school's armory, and Ash was taken back by the sheer size of the room it was huge with all kinds of weapons on the walls and over by the far side looked like a forge.

"Well I was always very good with a blade and rifle so let's go with that" Ash said as she remember her duel with one and only Legate Lanius where she decapitated his head with his own blade. That was just before it all went downhill, just before Boone, Cass and Veronica...

"I can work with that" Ruby said snapping Ash out of her thoughts as she walked over to a drafting table and started drawing on some of the paper that was already there. After about 10 minutes of Ruby drawing and Ash standing there looking at all the weapons she turned around and handed the paper to Ash looking quite pleased with herself.

Ash had to admit the weapon drawn on the paper in front of her was beautiful if she was going to use one word to describe it. It was a rifle that looked similar to her old Anti-material rifle but with a shorter barrel and smaller stock but the thing that stuck out the most was the blade that ran under the barrel.

"This is perfect Ruby" Ash said as she looked over the plans.

"Look on the other side" Ruby said almost bouncing from the excitement.

Ash turned the page over and there was what looked like the weapon's melee form that looked like a smaller and lighter Bumper sword the weapon that Nightkin and the Legate liked to use. But one difference the barrel from its ranged mode ran along the center of the blade facing in an angle that looked like it was to help swing the blade when fired.

"Perfect" Ash said not taking her eyes of the drawing.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Ruby said as she ran up and hugged Ash who immediately tensed up the moment Ruby made contact. The last person who hugged Ash was Cass and it was not for the same reasons anyone would normally hug someone. Ruby noticed this and let go quickly before muttering "Sorry".

"Let's go build this bad boy" Ash said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Alright!" Ruby said as she ran off towards to forge using her semblance.

"What the hell?" Ash thought out loud Ozpin had warned her about something called a semblance but it looked like Ash would need to ask a few more questions.

By the Ash reached the forge Ruby had already constructed the stock and and firing mechanism. Ash simply laughed and walked up to the girl who was in the zone and watched her work.

/_/_/_/

The next day started better than Ash was accustomed to: with a blonde that kicking her in the gut.

"Good morning to you too" Ash said sitting remembering that she and Ruby had spent the night working on her new weapon.

"Have you seen Ruby?" Yang asked with her voice filled with worry.

"She was right here" Ash said as she stood up and looked around to find some what Ash assumed where students looking at her like she was some freak for sleeping in the armory.

"Hey Yang" Ruby said as she skipped past her holding none other than the weapon itself.

"Here you go" Ruby said as she handed the rifle to Ash.

"Holy crap this is great" Ash said as she held the rifle. The first thing she noticed was that it was light really light, lighter enough to hold in one hand. Feeling a small button near the trigger Ash pushed it and the rifle transformed into its sword form and and oddly enough while only being half the size of a Bumper sword it looked much more intimidating.

"You outdid yourself this time Sis" Yang said as she pat her little sister's back.

"It really is you magnum opus" Ash gaining odd looks from the two girls.

"What?" Ruby asked confused at Ash's choice of words.

"I think it means great work" Ash said trying to remember the time Arcade had used the words.

"And I think that is the coolest name ever" Yang said.

"That can work" Ash said as she eyed her weapon.

 **AN: In case you were wondering yes I have been playing a lot of Mad Max and now that the introductions are done I should be able to start with the real plot.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Would Ash Rockatansky please report to Headmaster Ozpin's office" Goodwitch's voice boomed from the School's PA system.

"Better go see what this is about" Ash said as she stood up from her spot under a tree in the School's garden. She had left Ruby and Yang to their own devices shortly after she had received her new weapon the "Magnum Opus". After a couple of minutes of walking around trying to find the office she finally found the elevator, speaking of which she needed to ask for her pip-boy back she was having a pretty hard time without it. The moment she reached the office floor she was greeted with man in a red suit and a very large mustache.

"Is this the women Ozpin?" He asked the man who sat behind the desk.

"It would be the women I told you about Peter" Ozpin said standing up.

"Name's Peter Port my fine lady" Port said taking Ash's hand and kissing it instantly making Ash nervous.

"Please that won't be necessary" Ash said trying not to follow her gut and cut his head off.

"Oh but it is if I am to show how impressed I am with what Ozpin has told me" He said as he let go of her hand and walked back to Ozpin's desk.

"And what has Ozpin told you" Ash said as she followed him.

"Everything" Ozpin said flatly clearly not even bothered with the fact that he had shared Ash's very large secret.

"But you won't have to worry my dear your secret is safe with me" Port said nodding.

"And is there a reason for this" Ash said clearly annoyed with the two men.

"Yes I have given the job of making sure that you are well enough teach here to Peter" Ozpin said as he walked over to a large crate located in the corner of the room. The crate had all kinds of marking over it most of them looking military. Ozpin opened it revealing it was full of Ash's gear including her armor and weapons.

"Oh and I forgot to mention there has been a change in schedule a new room for you has been prepared early you will be able to access it tonight with this" Ozpin said as threw Ash something that looked like a flat piece of metal. Ash surprised even herself when she caught it fast then she should have. She had started to feel different since her arrival here.

"I need my pip-boy" Ash said as she walked over to the crate and grabbed it. She instantly turned it to her S.P.E.C.I.A.L and what she saw shocked her they had changed they now read

Strength: 9

Perception: 10

Endurance: 9

Charisma: 8

Intelligence: 8

Agility: 8

Luck: 7

Something like this never happens unless you go through some intense training. It had to be her Aura that was changing her body to be something that could take a lot of punishment.

"Something wrong?" Ozpin said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"My Aura seems to be changing me" Ash said as she put her pip-boy back into the crate.

"That is to be expected your body developed without making any contact with dust or a Aura so the moment it reached you body it must have changed you for its use" Ozpin said as that small hint of concern left his voice as fast as it arrived he reminded Ash of House like that they act like they don't need you but the moment you get in trouble they will be the first one to send help.

"Back the matter at hand, you new room can be found at the address on your scroll just swipe it on the small pad next to the door" Ozpin added breaking Ash out of her thoughts about the past.

"Alright. What else?" Ash asked.

"Your first class will be tomorrow" Ozpin said as he returned to his desk.

"What!?" Ash practically screamed.

"Yes this change in schedule has caused many problems" Port said finally contributing.

"Fine, what am I teaching them?" Ash said throwing her arms into the air.

"That remains to be seen" Ozpin said being cryptic as always.

"For fuck sake just tell me" Ash being visibly angry at Ozpin.

"Peter will evaluate how you deal with the students and will report back to me and then we will decide what you will teach." Ozpin replied not bothered with Ash's outburst.

"Alright fine. But one more thing I'm going to need that crate moved to my room" Ash pointing to the crate full of her stuff.

"That can be arranged" Ozpin said as he took a sip from a coffee mug that he had sitting on the desk the whole time.

Ash left the room after that without saying more words causing Port to look at Ozpin with a confused look.

"She's something else isn't she, make sure she doesn't hurt any students" Ozpin said making Port nod with a sense of nervousness in his movements.

/_/_/_/

RWBY had decided to spend the day staying in and studying for some upcoming test but that didn't last very long they soon found themselves laying around and talking until the topic of Ash came up.

"I like her" Ruby said as she hung upside down from her bunk.

"I think she's not telling us something" Blake said looking up from her book. In the small time she talked to her in the library with the rest of RWBY she couldn't help but think she was holding something back from them. By the way she looked at them it was clear that she was sizing them up looking for ways to kill them if need be and Blake returned the favor she could see that Ash had seen war and and the way she moved there was a sense she didn't know anything about this place something that she might need to exploit if they ever need to fight her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright Ash you can do this" Ash said to herself while she sat at her desk in the empty classroom. Ozpin had followed through and had the crate full of her stuff, she decided to bring some those things to the class to help her settle in such as a couple of whisky bottles one of which she has already downed and was waiting for the effects to kick in. She also brought her old .44 along with a couple of rounds just in case she needed to establish dominance over the class. In terms of clothing Ozpin was nice enough to have some clothes given to her but most of them wear skirts and a little too girly for Ash so she just went with some jeans and a white t shirt with her riot armor coat over it minus the shoulder pads she did have the sleeves rolled up revealing the countless tattoos that covered her arms including the tattoos that she gained during her search for Benny. Ruby was nice enough not to say anything so Ash was grateful for that but she couldn't help but notice she and her friends kept looking at a certain one when they didn't think she was looking. The tattoo in question was the one sprawled across her knuckle saying "Benny will Die for what he's done" she had written that there just in case she lost her memory from the bullet but luckily that wasn't needed she made a pretty fast recovery with her memories returning about a week after the shooting.

The bell meaning that class starts rung drawing Ash back into the land of the living. Port quickly entered the room without saying anything and took a seat at the very back in the corner and took out a book most likely to take notes. Students quickly entered the room and took their seats with RWBY taking the front row and who Ash remember as JNPR sitting behind them. Just as it seemed everyone had entered Ash opened her mouth to speak but the door swung open and four punks walked in like they owned the place. "Great now that the class Fuckboys have joined us we can start" Ash said gaining laughter from the rest of the class but the four punks. One of them stood up and looked like he was about to start punching "What you say to me?" He asked pointing at her. "Well I called you and your friends fuckboys" Ash said as she sat down then opening the whiskey bottle and pouring a glass. "Maybe if you at least apologies for being late I might have been nicer" She added downing the whole glass in swig.

This kid wasn't having it he stormed to the front of the class and slammed his hands on the desk. "You got a name kid?" Ash asked as she poured more whiskey.

"Cardin" He said though a clenched jaw.

"Though I doubt you'll remember that seeing that you're just some drunk" he added.

"Would you like to play a game Cardin?" Ash said leaning back in her chair.

"What?" He said not gaining the reaction he wanted.

"It's a little game called Russian Roulette but you people may call it something else, I don't know how much fun someone can have in Vale so I don't know if anyone here plays it" Ash said as she drew her .44 from her holster she had under her jacket causing Cardin to tense.

"I'll explain the rules. First we take out every round except for one, then we spin the chamber giving us an equal chance to win or lose" Ash said doing the actions as she said them, but what he didn't notice were that the bullets were fake and only looked like bullets but couldn't be shot.

"Then we take turns doing this" Ash said as she raised the gun to her head and pulled the trigger causing the students in the class to jump, some even yelled expecting Ash's brains or more accurately the mass of metal that took the place of her brain to be plastered all over the wall. Cardin had loosened up when he realized his options he could play and hope that she loses or he could walk back to his team and look weak, being the idiot he is he decided to play.

Grabbing the revolver from Ash to brought it up to his head then took a deep breath then pulled the trigger hearing it click he smiled smugly then handed it back to Ash who took a deep breath she had to at least look like she was afraid it it was going to work. She then pulled the trigger causing the hammer to jump back then return to it position with a metallic click. Ash then tossed the revolver back to Cardin whose smug smile had lessened but still remained.

Cardin raised the revolver to his head and took his biggest breath yet then placed it under his chin and pulled the trigger. Ash had to admit this kid was ballsy but she knew he was going to crack.

"Impressive" Ash said as she took the .44 from his hand and repeated the actions only to hear it click. The ones in the class who were counting the turns gasped when they heard it click meaning that the next shot will have the bullet. But it looked like Cardin wasn't counting and to be honest Ash didn't blame him the stress can get to you while playing. She handed the revolver to him while smiling smugly.

"Guess what" Ash said leaning back in her chair placing her hands behind her head.

"What?" Cardin asked rather harshly.

"That revolver has only six shots" Ash said leaning forward.

Cardin realized what she was saying and instantly drop the revolver on the desk and started to back away only to have Ash spring up and grabbing him by the collar and place the barrel to his head.

"You could have walked away. You could avoided this" Ash said coldly as the class stood up trying to talk the teacher down, trying to convince her to spare Cardin who was just standing there so consumed with fear that he couldn't really move. Ash could have sworn she saw some tears coming out.

Ash pulled the trigger causing everyone including Cardin to jump and scream at the same time only to be met with Ash laughing at the students.

"If any of you had been paying attention you would have seen that the bullet I loaded was a fake" Ash said as she calmed down and sat back down.

"And next time I might use live rounds" Ash said as she placed the revolver back into her holster.

"Anyway back to class" She added as the class returned to their seats.

"That won't be necessary my dear, I'll taking it from here" Port said as he walked to the front of the class from his spot at the back of the class with a look of anger on his face.

"Ozpin will talk to you about your future here. But for now please just sit down and watch the class" He added as he walked to the front of the class.

Ash simply shrugged and leaned back and watched Port somehow turn this into a story from his past when he was younger.

"This teaching thing is easy" Ash thought to herself as she looked over the class till she saw Ruby and her friends who all looked scared to even be in the same room as her, Ash had seen this look a thousand times before so it's effects were lost on her.


End file.
